1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas tree stand comprising a base structure and a holding device where at least a portion of the holding device is approximately spherical and provided with means for securing the latter in the end portion of the tree.
2. Background Art
From e.g. WO 94/06332 a Christmas tree stand is known which comprises a holding device in the form of a disc which is to be screwed into to the end portion of the tree and a base structure with three legs. The base structure is provided with an engagement portion for the holding device which serves to prevent horizontal displacement of the two portions relative to each other. The three legs serve to ensure the vertical position of the tree, as they abut on the tree bole. It is only to a limited degree possible to straighten up a Christmas tree positioned in such known Christmas tree stand and when possible only by manual adjustment of the legs' position which does not allow one single person to carry out simultaneous adjustment and control of the positioning. When the bole of the tree is uneven or in any other way irregular, such adjustment and maintaining in position of a tree is further complicated. Thus, in case of this prior art Christmas tree stand, it may be necessary to support one or more legs with wedges to obtain desired straightening of the tree in a vertical position.
The publications U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,658, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,264, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,882 and DE 3 601 601 describe Christmas tree stands comprising a spherical portion to be secured to the end portion of the tree and a base structure for receiving and securing the spherical portion. In these prior art references, the securing is realized by threaded clamping parts or spring activated clamping parts. The securing requires manual operation of these clamping parts. This renders it difficult for one single person to arrange the tree in the correct position and at the same time activate the clamping means.